Pain
by Meguxa
Summary: A dor que ele sentia pelo seu irmão só parecia ser curada de uma maneira...
1. Prologue

**Prólogo**

Olhava para a lapide de seu irmão, ainda sem acreditar que nunca mais o veria mais. Parecia tão injusto que tantos outros tiveram que viver, mas seu irmão não teve a mesma sorte.

E agora, como ele viveria? Nunca tinha passado um dia sequer sem seu irmão, nem sabia como viver sem ele e agora não tinha outra escolha a não ser o fazer.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que demorou a perceber que uma pessoa o acompanhava naquele momento, a mão lhe fazendo uma massagem em um dos ombros, enquanto a outra secava os olhos dela as lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela.

Angelina parecia ainda pior que ele... Talvez ela realmente amasse seu irmão mais do que ele poderia pensar, mais do que ele ate havia imaginado.

Se virou para a morena, passando o braço na cintura dela, para que a pudesse a acomodar contra si. Podia a sentir soluçando, tremendo um pouco contra seu corpo, mas a única coisa que fez foi acariciar os cabelos dela, tentando a acalmar, por mais que não achasse calma em si.

A fitou de volta assim que ela o olhou nos olhos, e se sentiu enfraquecer ainda mais com aquilo. Parecia que ela o enxergava, mas quem ela via de verdade era seu irmão. Não sabia bem o porque de pensar aquilo e muito menos do que fez depois.

Seus lábios encontraram os da moreno, uma das mãos indo aos cabelos dela onde se entrelaçaram para a manter perto de si, mas aparentemente não precisava daquilo. Ela o beijava de volta com a mesma vontade que ele tinha, as línguas se conhecendo pela a primeira vez com urgência, mas havia ali alguma familiaridade, como se já tivessem feito aquilo antes.

Ainda grudado a ela, aparataram, não demorando mais do que alguns segundos para encostarem os joelhos no tapete fofo que tinha no apartamento sobre a loja de logros.

Sabia que aquilo era uma despedida, como se ali dissessem o adeus que não puderam dar a Fred, por mais que em seu lado não fosse tão visível assim, mas para ele era mais que claro. Angelina tinha sido a primeira e a única de Fred, a única coisa palpável que seu irmão tinha do qual poderia se agarrar e dizer aquele adeus desesperado.

A ouviu gemer contra sua boca ao deita-la no chão e se acomodar por entre as pernas dela, sorrindo com a resposta imediata do morena.

As roupas foram tiradas com lentidão, mesmo que todo o desespero os acometesse. Mas logo ele pode ver a pele mais escura exposta a si, sem falha alguma e lhe parecendo ainda mais sedosa que a própria seda.

Entendia bem o que Fred via na garota. Os gemidos que ela soltava em meio ao ato, o jeito que o corpo dela se arqueava ao fazer algo que a agradava, a maneira que sua pele se arreliava com um simples toque em um local mais sensível e a forma com que ela pressionava os dedos contra sua pele, algumas vezes arranhando, outras vezes só marcando. Angelina era um furacão na cama, e parecia tão entregue ao momento como nunca tinha visto outra garota se entregar, porque ele - diferente de Fred - não teve uma única.

O corpo caiu para o lado, cansado e suado. Ainda ofegava pesadamente, os olhos se fechando pelo o sono que o acometia. Mas logo se abriram quando ouviu movimentos rápidos e bruscos ao seu lado, antes de um estalo forte cortar o ar, mostrando que a garota tinha aparatado para um lugar desconhecido por si...

É, talvez nunca mais fosse ver a amiga...

- Adeus, Fred... - Sentiu uma lagrima escorrer por seu rosto após sussurrar aquilo e vestiu a boxer que se encontrava jogada a poucos centímetros de si, sem coragem alguma de levantar daquele chão. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Se passaram duas semanas desde que havia deixado Angelina ir embora sem trocarem uma palavra sequer, e a verdade era que a culpa o tomava por inteiro e não era por menos. Tinha ido para a cama com a namorada de seu irmão, no dia da morte dele.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando fez aquilo?

Lembrava que tudo que queria era dizer adeus, mas aquilo tinha sido o ato desesperado de um homem que estava sofrendo e que queria se sentir novamente perto de seu ente querido. Mas nada poderia dar desculpas para o que tinha feito.

E naquelas duas semanas, tudo que fizera fora ficar parado ali, os olhos focando o teto, algumas vezes chorando, outras apagando pelo cansaço e nas poucas ocasiões que se lembrava, era forçado por um de seus irmãos a beber alguma coisa, já que não conseguia ter forças ou estômago para comer.

Ma naquele dia algo o forçou a levantar de onde se encontrava: a movimentação que ouviu no andar debaixo do apartamento, onde se encontrava a loja de logros que ele e Fred tinham montado juntos; e pensamento de alguém violando tudo que um dia Fred tinha encostado... aquilo lhe deu forças o bastante para se levantar e caminhar escada abaixo com a varinha em sua mão.

Ao abrir a porta com um movimento de varinha, quis mais uma vez cair voltar para o chão. Seus irmãos, seus pais, Harry, Hermione e Fleur limpavam o local, colocando e reparando tudo o que talvez tivesse saído do lugar, deixando a loja mais uma vez em sua total gloria. Olhou para cada um que trabalhava na limpeza, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Sua mãe parecia ter emagrecido alguns quilos em pouco tempo e estava abatida, seu pai estava com uma aparência cansada como se não dormisse a algum tempo, seus irmãos mostravam uma expressão triste porém conformada, Harry, Hermione e Fleur que pareciam os mais determinados, o garoto possivelmente carregando o peso de todas as mortes em suas costas.

Era uma cena que nunca tinha esperado ver desde que abrira a loja com Fred a alguns anos atrás. E não conseguiu conter o sorriso que veio em meio as lagrimas em seu rosto, caminhando para perto de sua mãe antes de a abraçar fortemente em meio a um soluço pesado. Sentiu que ela tinha parado de fazer o que estava fazendo para o abraçar de volta, sentindo os dedos dela em suas costas e cabelos, enquanto a apertava bem contra si.

Não merecia aquilo e sentia isso, não depois que tinha feito com Fred, não quando o tinha feito com uma pessoa que sabia que seu irmão amava. Não merecia metade do que estavam fazendo por si, só que sabia que aquilo não era só para si... Era um simbolo de que tudo que Fred havia lutado para manter em pé continuava ali, e que merecia a atenção e devoção de todos de sua familia.

- Shh... Vamos subir e você toma um banho e come algo, se quiser pode vir ajudar depois... - A ouviu falar e fora levado para cima por ela e seu pai, que o sustentava agora que tinha perdido qualquer força que o tinha levado até a loja.

Os passos foram dados com calma, e sempre bem lentos e sustentados pelos braços de seus pais. E só fora deixado sozinho quando entrou no banheiro, ouvindo as palavras de sua mãe ao longe sem realmente entendê-las. O peito parecia doer mais agora que via o esforço e a dor de seus irmãos. Eles honravam a morte de Fred da maneira correta. Eles estavam fazendo de tudo para que a memoria de Fred não fosse perdida e que tudo que ele tinha lhe ajudado a criar não fosse deixado de lado... E a única coisa que tinha feito fora dormir com sua namorado e passar duas semanas jogado de qualquer jeito em um dos cantos.

Se olhou bem no espelho ao entrar no banheiro e quase não se reconheceu. Estava com uma barba rala, os cabelos bem oleosos, muito mais magro do que já esteve em toda sua vida, o rosto macilento e ainda manchado pelas lagrimas que tinha soltado naqueles quinze dias. Estava terrível, mas aquilo não chegava perto de como se sentia por dentro.

XXX

- O que você acha que esta fazendo, Jorge? Mamãe só queria que você se sentisse melhor e você só a fez se sentir pior do que ela esta! - Levantou o olhar serio para Ron que o olhava com as orelhas vermelhas e os olhos raivosos.

- Eu não menti. Eu não mereço nada disso, Ronald... Nada disso. - Bateu na mesa e se arrependeu do ato. Ainda estava fraco e aquilo só trouxe uma dor maior do que a normal para sua mão. - Eu não mereço... Não mesmo.

- E precisava descontar na nossa mãe? - Ele bateu na mesa ainda mais forte do que tinha feito e acabou por o olhar nos olhos. - Dá pra me dizer porque você acha que não merece receber nada de nossos pais, ou da gente?

- Porque eu sou uma pe...

- Sim isso eu ouvi, mas quer explicar o porque de falar essa merda toda? - Fora interrompido pelo irmão que se sentou a sua frente. Respirou fundo, os olhos se fechando pesadamente com aquilo.

- Eu... - Engoliu em seco, antes de continuar. - ... Dormi com a Angelina, depois do funeral...

Não pode ver a reação de seu irmão quanto aquilo, sabia que ele conhecia do caso que Fred tinha com a atacante do time de quadribol da casa que pertenciam. E talvez isso fosse fazer ele se virar contra si como já tinha feito consigo mesmo.

- Foi tão ruim assim? - Fora o que ouviu sair dos lábios de seu irmão e teve que levantar o rosto para ver se era ele mesmo que tinha perguntado aquilo e viu Ron com as orelhas vermelhas. - Ah... Eu não tenho lá grandes experiências com isso, quer dizer só com a Lilá, mas não foi tão bom quanto eu esperava... - Ele deve ter visto minha expressão de surpresa com aquilo. Quem diria que o meu irmaozinho babão que só tinha conseguido um par para o Baile de Inverno porque Harry arrumou para ele já tinha ido tão longe com uma garota? - Quer dizer... Foi bom, prazeroso e tudo mais, mas faltava alguma coisa...

- Talvez se fosse uma outra grifinoria com os cabelos mais cheios e tendência de ser chamada de garota mais brilhante da idade dela, não faltasse nada... - Falou um tanto sarcástico mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver Ron ficar ainda mais vermelho. Esse era o passatempo favorito dele e de Fred, deixar Ron constrangido ou com raiva e estava feliz em perceber que isso ainda acontecia.

- Isso ainda vai...

- Demorar a acontecer? - Levantou uma das sobrancelhas com aquilo sorrindo um pouco mais. - Ah, Roniquinho já andou pensando em fazer foi? Já andou sonhando com isso foi? - Aquilo era bom, ver o quanto o irmão mais novo ficava constrangido com aquelas perguntas o fazia relaxar um pouco de toda a dor que sentia e de toda aquela culpa que o estava consumindo nas ultimas duas semanas.

- E você, hein? Quantas vezes pensou em ter a Angelina pra você? - E ali estava, o golpe baixo pelo o qual esperava. Até demorou para chegar... Mas Ron já estava naquele jogo com ele e Fred a tanto tempo que em alguns momentos ele conseguia jogar algo para que se sentissem do jeito que ele estivesse, ou até pior.

- Nunca. - Respondeu seco e ríspido, sentindo mais uma vez os olhos se encherem de lagrimas. - Fred amava Angelina, e eu nunca tive motivos para a vê-la como algo mais do que como amiga... Agora se me der licença, eu...

- Desculpe. - Sentiu a mão de Ron em seu pulso o segurando com força e não teve forças para se soltar. Odiava se sentir fraco daquela maneira. - Eu sei que acha que foi errado fazer aquilo com Angelina, mas pense que ela é uma da pessoa que entende o que você passa... Não só ela é claro, mamãe e papai também sabem como foi perder um filho... - Os dedos do irmão pareceram se soltar de seu pulso lentamente. - ... Eu sei também o que foi perder o Fred, mas não vai fazer nada bem a ele você ficar assim. Fred não gostaria que a loja fosse deixada de lado, vocês não fecharam nem sobre ameaça...

- Mas eu ainda trai ele... Trai a confiança dele...

- Você só estava sendo humano e tentou aliviar a dor de alguma maneira, Jorge... Não vejo mal nenhum nisso, até eu já fiz isso, claro que não se compara nem um pouco com a dor que sentia, mas já cometi meus erros e feri quem eu amava por eu sentir uma dor que eu não pensava que poderia sentir... e outra coisa, você ainda deu uma coisa para Angelina que nenhuma outra pessoa poderia dar... - Não sabia desde quando, mas Rony parecia ter amadurecido mais rápido do que ele estava gostando.

- E o que seria isso? - Perguntou quase como uma suplica, como se esperasse que aquilo pudesse o fazer se sentir melhor.

- Um adeus que normalmente ninguém consegue ter... Você deu a ela um pouco de alivio que mais ninguém além de Fred poderia a dar... - Olhou para Ron surpreso com as palavras do irmão, enquanto engolia em seco com aquilo. - Agora vem pra Toca e peça desculpas pra nossa mãe, coma alguma coisa e descanse, amanhã iremos abrir essa loja, queria você ou não.

Não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso nos lábios com aquelas palavras. Sabia que Ron não era o rei da sensibilidade, mas ele tinha tentado ser o mais agradável possível consigo, mesmo em uma briga. E por mais que soubesse que não iria superar a perda de Fred, poderia pelo menos honrar o que tinham construído juntos em continuar com a loja agora que todos pareciam estar se reerguendo.

XXX

- Obrigado por voltar, Vera. E estou feliz de ver que esteja bem... – Falou com a loira que era sua empregada, e que tinha aceitado voltar a loja agora que esta estava para ser aberta mais uma vez.

- Obrigada por se preocupar, Senhor Weasley. E eu sinto muito pelo... – Levantou a mão para a impedir de continuar aquela frase, levando a mesma mão ao ombro da garota, fazendo um pequeno movimento com a cabeça em agradecimento, antes de indicar o uniforme novo dela.

Fora se juntar aos seus irmãos na frente da loja, sentindo a mão de Gina na sua, tentando lhe passar força que talvez não teria se não fosse por todos que o tinham ajudado durante toda aquela semana.

Tinha conseguido adiar mais uma semana para a reinauguração da loja para que pudesse voltar a se recuperar de tudo e ainda concertar tudo que tinha ido sido quebrado e colocar novos produtos, nos quais ele e Fred tinham trabalho na casa de sua tia Murial. Hermione, Harry, Rony e Gina tinha ajudado a terminar os novos produtos que não tinham conseguido terminar antes da batalha em Hogwarts. E com a ajuda de Hermione e da mania que ela tinha de organizar tudo, haviam conseguido fazer as coisas em um tempo quase extraordinário.

- Prontos? – Perguntou baixo, antes de permitir que a loja fosse aberta, vendo as crianças e até adultos que logo encheram a loja para se distrairem do mundo pós-guerra que agora viviam. Onde muitos ainda continuavam desaparecidos, outros voltavam para casa e alguns eram encontrados mortos. Só queria que Fred fosse um daqueles que voltassem para casa, como se só tivesse pregado uma peça em sua familia... Mas sabia que aquilo era impossivel.

Tudo ali lembrava dele, mas teria que continuar para que a memória dele nunca morresse, por mais que aquilo pudesse lhe doer... Por mais que já tivesse feito tudo errado e estragado as coisas entre eles, mesmo que não soubesse como poderia concertas coisas com alguém que se encontrava morto...

Talvez devesse mesmo ouvir seu pai e perceber que tudo que Fred iria querer era que seguisse em frente, mas o problema é que não tinha como seguir em frente sem seu irmão. Não quando poucas coisas que aconteceram em sua vida não incluiram ele... e mesmo quando não incluiam, ele sempre era o primeiro a saber.

Olhou em volta após algumas horas, sentindo falta da única pessoa que queria mais ver. E a lembrança dos braços de Angelina lhe tirando a visão de seu irmão gêmeo morto de sua mente, e a única coisa que pensou era que precisava vê-la mais uma vez, para que talvez aquela sensação voltasse ao seu corpo e pudesse suportar mais um dia sem ele...

XXX

Caminhou em volta do campo de quadribol, olhando bem as pessoas que treinavam nele naquela tarde e não se surpreendeu quando uma das vassouras parou de repente no ar ao lhe ver por ali. Reconheceria o jeito de Angelina voar de longe, e sabia que ela estava tão surpresa quanto ele por estar ali.

Se sentou em uma das arquibancadas deixando que o treino continuasse como deveria e se inclinava para que pudesse ver as garotas do time se empenhando ao máximo para manter as coordenadas que tinham programado para treinar. Lembrava do quanto Fred tinha ficado feliz pela morena por ela ter entrado para o HolyHead, e como os dois tinham celebrado aquilo durante a noite inteira, ele com a garota da semana e os dois em um canto trocando toques e murmurios.

Os olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas, enquanto a cabeça se movia lentamente em negação. Tinha sido um erro ir ali ver a garota. Tinha sido um grande erro aparecer por ali quando ela com certeza não queria nada consigo, a não ser distância, muita distância. Respirou fundo e se levantou para ir embora, mas fora impedido por um balaço que voou muito perto de si, fazendo com que o corpo fosse inteiro para trás e caisse sobre a madeira da arquibancada.

Se voltou para o ar e viu que Angelina segurava um dos bastões das batedoras e que ela olhava para si com uma expressão fechada e mesmo assim triste. Engoliu todo o orgulho que tinha e mostrou a barraguinha que tinha do lado de fora do estadio, onde vendia cerveja amanteigada, como se dissesse que iria lá só para comprar uma bebida e logo voltava, por mais que soubesse que ela sabia que era uma mentira esfarrapada.

Voltou a ficar em pé e caminhou para a barraguinha que tinha apontado para a garota, pedindo uma dose de Uisque de Fogo e uma cerveja amanteigada, pagando com o dinheiro que se encontrava no uniforme da loja que ainda vestia, antes de tomar a bebida quente em um só gole, sentindo a garganta queimar pesadamente. Logo se virou para a cerveja amanteigada e tomou um longo gole.

- Não vai fugir, Jorge... – Engasgou no momento que ouviu a voz de Angelina as suas costas, tossindo fortemente, antes de se virar sob os calcanhares, a fitando com os olhos um tanto arregalados. Ela deveria o conhecer melhor do que imaginava para estar ali, porque no momento que tomou aquele gole pensou em sair dali o mais rápido possivel. – Nunca pensei que fosse um covarde, Jorge. Por isso não deveria ter aparecido aqui se estava pensando em fugir, mas como você me conhece o bastante, sabe que não adianta fugir de mim... Eu sempre vou atrás depois que o primeiro passo é dado...

É, ela sempre ia. E aquilo que tinha o deixado com tanto medo de ir até ali em primeiro lugar, mas agora tinha percebido que talvez tivesse sido a coisa certa...

* * *

><p>Demorei, mas atualizei.<br>Como eu tinha explicado para uma pessoa, essa fic é um pouco mais dificil de se escrever do que as outras, principalmente pelo contexto pesado que ela passa e todo o sofrimento que ela carrega.  
>Pode não parecer, mas eu me envolvo e muito com os sentimentos que passo em cada fic, e por isso, as vezes acredito que seja melhor demorar mais para posta-las por conta de eu conseguir ou não entrar no clima para elas.<br>Essa é uma fic que poucas pessoas veem e menos ainda respondem para dizer o que sentem por ela... Mas espero que todos aqueles que a leem estejam gostando.  
>Bom, até mais.<p> 


End file.
